muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppeteer tributes
Jim Henson See also: Jim Henson: Awards and Honors for a listing of posthumous awards and special recognitions. * Jim Henson's Memorial held on May 21, 1990 at the Cathedral of St. John the Divine * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson television special aired on November 21, 1990 * Tribute in the July 1990 issue of Life magazine * A two-page spread in the Summer 1990 issue of WD Eye was dedicated to Henson with testimonials and artworks from the Disney Imagineers who worked with him. * The Jim Henson Memorial and Muppet Museum in Leland, Mississippi opened in 1991 * Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration album * "Jim Henson's Dead" tribute song by Stephen Lynch * Jim Henson Memorial Prize in Puppetry which was given by the University of Connecticut * Jim Henson Statue and Memorial Garden at the University of Maryland * Jim Henson Bench in New York City's Central Park * Production dedications on The Cosby Show, Basil Hears a Noise, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, Dinosaurs, The Muppet Christmas Carol, and Muppets Magic from the Ed Sullivan Show Editorial cartoons In the days and weeks following Henson's death, a number of newspapers published editorial cartoons in memoriam. In an April 3rd, 2018 live video stream on the Muppet Guys Talking Facebook page for Below Stage Pass customers, Frank Oz shared a favorite of his which featured Henson meeting St. Peter at the Pearly Gates and asking him how his halo stays up. Henson tribute Bill Day - Detroit Free Press May 17 1990.jpg|Bill Day Henson tribute Bill Schorr - The Tampa Tribune May 22 1990.jpg|Bill Schorr Henson tribute Bob Englehart - Newark Advocate Ohio May 24 1990.jpg|Bob Englehart Henson tribute David Fitzsimmons - Arizona Daily Star May 18 1990.jpg|David Fitzsimmons Henson tribute Don Wright - The Republic Columbus Indiana May 29 1990.jpg|Don Wright Henson tribute Jack Jurden- News Journal Wilmington Delaware May 18 1990.jpg|Jack Jurden Henson tribute Jeff Danziger - Asbury Park Press NJ May 22 1990.jpg|Jeff Danziger Henson tribute Jim Borgman - Democrat and Chronicle May 24 1990.jpg|Jim Borgman Henson tribute Kevin Kallaugher - Baltimore Sun Jun 11 1990.jpg|Kevin Kallaugher Henson tribute Mike Keefe - Springfield News Leader Missouri May 25 1990.jpg|Mike Keefe Henson tribute Mike Luckovitch - Atlanta Constitution May 17 1990.jpg|Mike Luckovitch Henson tribute Mike Peters - Star Press Muncie Indiana May 21 1990.jpg|Mike Peters Henson tribute Mike Scott - The Courier News Bridgewater NJ May 18 1990.jpg|Mike Scott Henson tribute Rob Rogers - News Herald Port Clinton Ohio May 28 1990.jpg|Rob Rogers Henson tribute Sandy Campbell - The Tennessean May 18 1990.jpg|Sandy Campbell Henson tribute Steve Benson - The Times Shreveport Louisiana May 22 1990.jpg|Steve Benson Henson tribute Steve Sack - Star Tribune Minneapolis May 18 1990.jpg|Steve Sack Henson tribute Tony Auth - Philadelphia Inquirer May 18 1990.jpg|Tony Auth Henson tribute - The Missoulian May 29 1990.jpg|unknown Richard Hunt * Many panels were created in Hunt's honor for the NAMES Project AIDS Quilt, including one created by his friends in The Muppet Workshop. * Dedications in The Muppet Christmas Carol, the album We Are All Earthlings, and the book Jim Henson: The Works. * The Richard Hunt Spirit Award is annually presented at the Sesame Street wrap party to the cast member who best honors the generosity in spirit and dedicated work of Richard Hunt in their actions on set. Jerry Juhl * Special Tribute to Jerry Juhl a featurette on the Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season DVD set. * Jerry Juhl Day, a fan-created event to commemorate Juhl. Jerry Nelson * A Tribute to Jerry Nelson, event held on October 27, 2012 at the Museum of the Moving Image * Tribute display with ''Sesame Street'' characters dressed as the Count at the Jim Henson Company's 2012 New York holiday party. * Tribute with illustration by Caroll Spinney in Life magazine's special "Farewell: Remember the Friends We Lost in 2012" issue. * Sesame Workshop's blog used Spinney's illustration from Life, and added tributes from Fran Brill, Emilio Delgado, and Sonia Manzano. * Illustrated cameo in "The Count Counts" story in the ''Sesame Street'' comic book, issue #1. * Episode 4411 of Sesame Street honors Jerry Nelson with a tribute to the Count. * A post counting Nelson's characters on Sesame Street's Vine account. * Dedications on Muppets Most Wanted and Muppet Guys Talking. Jane Henson * Tribute page on Henson.com. * A television presentation of "Jane Henson's Nativity Story" as part of A New York Christmas to Remember. * Dedication on Muppets Most Wanted. Caroll Spinney *Lifetime Achievement Award at the Daytime Emmys (2006) * I Am Big Bird: The Caroll Spinney Story documentary *2018's Puppets for Puppetry event honoring Spinney *Caroll Spinney's retirement party on October 17, 2018 *Sesame Workshop's tribute reel released on YouTube upon his retirement *New York City mayoral proclamation of "Caroll Spinney Day" on November 8, 2019 *Dedications on Sesame Street Episode 5005 and the 2019 Kennedy Center Honors. Editorial cartoons File:Randy_Bish_Big_Bird_editorial_cartoon.png|Randy Bish File:Matt_Davies_Newsday_Spinney.jpg|Matt Davies, Newsday File:Michael_deAdder_Big_Bird.jpg|Michael de Adder File:Jim_Dyke_Jefferson_City_News_Tribune_Spinney.jpg|Jim Dyke, Jefferson City News-Tribune File:Cagle-Cartoons-Spinney.jpg|Milt Priggee File:Ogden_Newspapers_Spinney.jpg|J. R. Rose, Ogden Newspapers File:Gary_Varvel_Creators_Syndicate.jpg|Gary Varvel, Creators Syndicate See also * Production dedications * Monuments __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Events